


A Porch on a Rainy Night

by Emmybazy



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Future Fic, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1378753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmybazy/pseuds/Emmybazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're in their thirties and Luke has spent the last two decades in love with his band mate. Just another night where Calum and Luke get drunk on wine and reminisce on the past years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Porch on a Rainy Night

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't sparked by the photo of naked Calum. You can't prove anything.  
> But in all honesty, it's actually embarrassing how obvious the raging crush Luke has on Calum is and I couldn't not write this.  
> I'm new to the family so if things are wrong, I apologize.  
> I don't own 5sos or anything else I casually mention in this.

It’s a Sunday. They’d been having pretty awful weather lately, global warming had turned into global wetting in the mid 2020‘s and the annual rainfall in Sydney had skyrocketed. Calum had suggested a few hours ago that they mosey out to the porch with a few bottles of wine left over from the party at their record label the night before. Luke had agreed, something about the pitter patter of rain drops felt like music. 

There is something calming about the rain, so close that if Luke leaned forward and stuck out his hand he could feel the sharp sting of drops hitting the ground in sheets. Calum sits on one of the lounge chairs Luke had bought when he moved in close to a decade ago, into his enormous home that normally lays empty. He prefers the smaller (by his standards) condo in the center of Sydney. Of course, only when Calum spends the night in the spare room. Which is often.

They’re 34 now. They haven’t toured in years, the reunion tour had been about six-no seven now, years ago. Luke still likes to write songs, but now focuses on the record label, he and Calum both. Ashton lives in Malibu and plays drums in a revived rock group of all the most talented of their generation. Michael is still in Sydney, sometimes comes in and plays backing or helps write for their artists. He opted to let go of his share of the label, saying he was in it for the music and not the money, which he apparently already has too much of. Calum and Luke hadn’t pushed too hard. 

Calum still somehow manages to be cute cuddled up in an old blanket from Luke’s family’s house. Calum’s leaning back in the old lounge chair, feet pulled up as far as his surprisingly flexible for a 34 year old legs will let him, arms wrapped around his knees. They both have a glass of red in their hands, but its no where close to the first glass for either of them. Luke remembers the first night they snuck some beers out of his parents refrigerator during an adult party. They had run up the stairs, Luke trailing Calum and Michael, until they made it to Luke’s room and had gotten properly drunk for the first time. Luke’s still surprised he didn’t kiss Calum then. Their lives would’ve looked so different if Calum had dragged Michael from Luke’s house, saying he didn’t see Luke that way, maybe the band wasn’t such a good idea after all. There are crow's feet beginning next to Calum’s eyes now, but that same spark that Luke first saw years ago dancing in Calum’s eyes is a permanent fixture.

“You need a top up?” Calum holds out the bottle, ready to pour. Luke nods his head, not remembering what number this is but his glass is empty and they have plenty of wine. Why not drink it?

“Thanks.” He mumbles against the rim of his glass.

Their’s something about wine drunk that makes Luke nostalgic. If it were tequila, he’d be head banging in the kitchen to their first album over the fancy speaker system he put in last month. Beer and he would’ve already called everyone in his contacts over for a house party. And half as many glasses ago he would’ve been asleep if he was drinking scotch. 

But it’s wine. Wine makes him remember things, and think about them with a critical distance. He remembers Michael’s wedding a few years ago. They had drank so much champagne, and everyone had been smiling wide. Luke had felt the bubbles in his stomach and mistaken them for hope that Calum might ask him to dance, even as a joke. Instead, he’d watched Calum and a bride’s maid hit it off and take a cab out halfway through the night. 

It was kind of sub conscious at this point, loving Calum. It’d been close to two decades of seeing one of his best friends as a love interest. At first, it’d been a pain to handle. The main reason 5sos had been started is because he thought Calum might be impressed by his guitar skills. Luke had invited Calum over one day, showed him the youtube videos, all the views and likes, and asked if he wanted to be a duo. Instead of seducing Calum, Luke had fallen even harder as he watched Calum pluck strings and sing from his soul. Naturally Michael had joined them, then they added Ashton, amassed a following of girls who would’ve been happy to spend the nights in any of their beds. But Luke only ever had eyes for Calum. They’d do twitcams and Luke would watch them back later, hoping that Calum wouldn’t notice the blinding look of fondness on Luke's face. 

After about five years of Luke constantly panicking that’d someone would find out his little secret, 5sos would be over, and Calum would never speak to him again, Luke tried to get rid of it. He dated a lot of people. He slept with even more. He wasn’t proud of how many people and years it took to realize that it wasn’t going to work. Around then, about 5 years after they had decided to stick to producing rather making their own music, Ashton called everyone about a reunion tour. 

Luke hadn’t sat in the same room as Calum in a year and a half, had taken a break from the label and let Ashton and Calum run things. Luke had been sitting on a plushy chair in a corner when Calum had walked in. Calum’s face split into a bright grin while Luke pushed out of the chair and made his way into Calum’s embrace. A voice in his head chanting "its still you, I love you, I’m still in love with you."

After that, Luke had just kind of accepted it. It was Calum, it was always going to be Calum. They became inseparable, spending nights in each others homes, toothbrushes in each other’s guest bathroom. Calum had cooked more in Luke’s kitchen than Luke had.

“What are you thinking about?” Calum has stretched out, a very important detail Luke had apparently missed in his wine drunk haze. Calum’s tight t shirt clings to his body in the humid air. Luke wants to touch him, just another constant sensation in his life.

“Does wine make you, like, remember things?” Luke is lying down on his own lounge chair, a ratty sweatshirt from their third tour supplying his warmth. His head is where his butt should be and his feet are planted on the porch deck and he can feel the drops splash against his feet.

“Yeah, what are you remembering?” Calum places his wine glass on the small wooden table between their chairs. His eyes look drowsy but all his attention is on Luke. Luke will milk it until Calum falls asleep completely. Then he’ll pick up his slightly smaller(after they both finished growing, Luke ended up a solid 3 inches taller) friend and tote him off to the guest room. Or the room where no one else but Calum stays that has a closet full of Calum’s clothes. 

“Michael’s wedding.” Luke looks up at one of his oldest and best friends and sees the laugh in Calum’s eyes before it even hits Calum’s lips. 

“It was a good night, wasn’t it?” Calum looks off into the rain, something clouding up his eyes like the ones in the sky but Luke is too drunk to analyze what it means.

“Was it?” He says with a twitch of his lips, jealousy all too evident in his tone.

“You were there.” 

“No, I was there for the wedding day. For the night part I distinctly remember you leaving with Laura’s friend, Jenny or something.” And maybe his tone is a little sharp, and maybe he’s being a bit of a dick, but he’s been bottling everything in for so long, the emotions are pouring out like the wine.

“Oh. That.” Calum looks distastefully at his wine before taking a gulp.

“Yeah. That.” Luke watches the lines of Calum’s throat as his adam’s apple bobs and his neck muscles go taut. Luke has always wanted to mark it. One day, Calum came in to rehearsal with a scarf around his neck. Ashton had taken it mockingly, asking when Calum had turned into Harry Styles. Calum wasn’t quick enough to turn his collar up over his exposed neck. Luke saw the line of hickeys scattered all along the dark skin. Luke obviously hadn’t been cooperative that day, or the next, or until Calum came in with a neck void of bruises.

“So, how was it?” Luke breaks the silence that had come after Calum’s pause. His tone is still far too close to the realm of ‘angry ex lover’ but he doesn’t really care anymore.

“What?”

“Jenny.”

“Well,” Calum is cradling the glass now, staring down into the depths. He’s not looking at Luke, it seems that he can’t. “her name was Ginny for one. The night was fine, we went to her place, had a few beers, and I left.” Calum takes another sip of his wine, draining the glass and placing it next to Luke’s on the table.

He had left? Why? Or maybe Calum was lying. But he wouldn’t do that. Not to Luke.

They never talked about sex anymore. This was as blunt as they’d been since Luke had stopped serial dating. Even though they spent six out of seven nights together every week, that last night they always spent in their own homes. Luke assumed it was so Calum could have a guest over that would end up spending the night in his bed. Luke always stayed home alone. 

“Why?”

“She was nice. She just wasn’t what I wanted.” Calum starts rubbing the little musical note tattoo on the side of his neck he’d gotten on his 22nd birthday. It had been a bit of an impulse, they were in LA writing for their next album and Michael had suggested a tattoo run. Luke had sat in the little tattoo shop with Calum, holding his hand more because he wanted to and less out of necessity; he gushed about how cool the little note looked just as he had all Calum’s other tattoos. Now it had faded to a dull black blob. But Luke knew what it was like he knew every bit of the puzzle that was Calum. Except, there were times like these where Luke felt a few pieces were missing, and no matter how hard he looked he couldn’t find them. 

They settle back into silence. They both adjust on their chairs so they are sitting more comfortably. Luke finishes his wine and with a shake of his head turns down the offered bottle when Calum picks it up. 

They’re thirty four and Luke has been in love with Calum for nearly 20 years. It hits him, like a punch in the face, that he’s spent more than half his life in love with Calum. Was it wasted time? How many more years does he have of this? Evenings just sitting with Calum without being able to say and do what he wants. It’s fine, really, just being together. The only thing that could make it better would be if Calum was cuddled on top of him. But thats the hardest part. The not having someone to hold part. 

The cuddling had stopped between their twentieth birthdays. They were two, tall, muscular boys who weren’t in a relationship, people started looking at them weird when Calum would lean back into Luke and Luke would circle his arms around Calum’s shoulders, breathing him in. If Luke has to keep doing this unrequited love thing, he wants to go back to 2014. Back when Calum would climb into his bed sometimes, or they’d all squish together and Calum would lean into his side. Luke even misses the pain of it all, it’d been so sharp back then, every time he’d see Calum his breath would be taken away. It had felt like a piece of duct tape was being ripped off, but now the tape was tacky rather than sticky and Luke felt himself fall apart sometime without it. He was becoming numb, going through the motions of loving someone so much without getting back what he wanted. He couldn’t sleep some nights, and he no longer dreamed about what might happen next like he did in his youth. Now he reminisced, thought of the better days, the ones long ago. 

“Why didn’t you ever marry?” Calum speaks up from his little cocoon. 

“Could ask you the same thing.” Luke hides as much of his face behind his hood as he can. 

“Yeah, but you were the front man, had twice as many options. Plus, I always thought you were the settling down type. You dated all those people. Not one of them felt right?” Calum is looking with a questioning stare in Luke’s direction. Luke can feel it behind his closed eyes so he opens them. 

“No. I knew what I wanted, they weren’t it.”

“What did you want?”

“Hmm?”

“You knew what you wanted. What was it?” Awful. Luke had dug himself a bit of a hole. And he could easily fill it back in. He could easily say he had wanted some girl they had known back in secondary school. That he had had a huge crush on someone and Calum had just never noticed. But that was the truth anyways, so why not say it?

“I had a big crush on someone. Really big.” Luke runs a hand through his hair. He doesn’t know if he wants Calum to push it or not.

“Who?” Calum looks taken aback. Luke would probably feel the same way if the roles were reversed.

“Someone.”  
“You’ve got to tell me. You have to, I’m your best friend. Besides, years later it doesn’t really count.” If only Calum realized what he was saying. Luke looks over at Calum who is shaking his head and playing with his hair. Some things never change.

“You.”

“Yes, I’m your best friend. That’s why you have to tell me...” Calum looks over at Luke finally and stops when he sees the look on Luke’s face, “oh.” Luke is half convinced Calum is going to leave right there. But then Luke would have to force him to stay, they’re both far too drunk to operate a car. Then the hangovers the next morning would be awkward as they skirted around each other and Calum left before breakfast. So it’s Luke’s turn to look surprised when Calum says in a small voice, “Really?”

“Of course. Who else?” Luke means it in the ‘no one has ever compared to you and no one ever will’ way but Calum seems to take it in the ‘there was literally no one else for me to crush on but you’ way. 

Calum just nods his head and seems to have a mini debate with himself. “Same.”

And Luke’s heart shatters. Wait what? “Wait, what?”

“Remember our first video shoot?” Of course, who forgets something like that? Luke nods his head, practically pleading with his eyes for Calum to continue. “Remember how I was acting weird around you?” Luke does. He had assumed Calum was starting to figure him out and his 17 year old self had tried to be less touchy feely with Calum that day. “Well, you walked out of wardrobe all rock god with your lip ring and your tight jeans. Plus you had this new confidence, all of it together was...really sexy.” Yep, Calum is far too drunk to drive home. “I kept undressing you in my head, like everyone else who’s ever seen that video.” Calum’s mouth twitches up. “It took me forever to realize that I had a crush on a boy, kinda rough. But I got through it.” He smiled like it was a joke. A sick joke from Luke’s perspective.

Luke didn’t miss all the past tense verbs in Calum’s story. So it was not still happening, his chances with Calum were over. If only he could go back in time and tell his younger self to shove Calum into a pile of the prop clothes on the She Looks So Perfect set and kiss him until Calum agreed to go on a date with him. Maybe Luke could’ve convinced Calum to be with him, properly. Maybe they would’ve gotten married. Maybe they would be sitting on the same chair right now, curled up with hands clasped and wedding rings shining. 

Calum is looking over at Luke, his joking smile has faded and he looks like his heart is on the line a bit. He looks like he needs confirmation from Luke, that Luke had an embarrassing story just like Calum’s. And Luke really doesn’t want to share. But its not fair for Calum to tell his story yet not hear Luke’s.

“I had to have been fourteen when I first thought about you like that.” Calum’s jaw drops. “It happened pretty slowly. One day I wanted to hold your hand in class. A few weeks later I wanted to kiss you. After that I started-” Actually, he better not tell Calum that he used to masturbate to the thought of them together. He should definitely not mention that it still happens far more than it should. “Well, anyways. I invited you over for the band to try and woo you. Didn’t work very well if it took three years.”

“Three years.” Calum’s eyes are big and round, voice serious. It’s still raining and there’s a shadow painting his face. “Wow. That’s a long time Luke.”

Luke almost laughs. Three years? Three years is nothing. Three years is the blink of an eye. Five years feels like yesterday, opening up their new label offices just the two of them while Ashton and Michael moved on, that was still so clear in Luke’s eyes. Three years was nothing compared to two decades.  
“It’s really not. It was a lot longer than that.” Luke chuckles and sees that Calum isn’t. Calum is wearing a confused mask, his drunk mind trying to answer the riddle.

“How long?” The words are deep in Calum’s throat when they are spoken, like he’s had to force them out. Calum is now sitting forward more, towards Luke’s chair. He’s starting to look sober which is bad news for Luke who feels drunker on Calum’s admissions as he learns more of them. But he can’t answer this with anything but a look.

Calum seems to understand when Luke looks over. Calum’s face goes from questioning, to puzzled, to emotionless. His soul seems to retract into his body, wanting to hide. Luke is afraid he has made a terrible mistake when it comes out only a breath, “Same.”

Same? Same. Same...as in... No. Luke sits up, on the edge of his chair. Calum is in the same position opposite him. His hands grip the wooden seat and eyes stare. 

“Cal, please...It hurts so much sometime. Being around you. I just...if this is ...if what you’re saying is...” 

Calum speaks. “I was going to ask you to dance at Michael’s wedding.”

*****

Sunlight. There is sunlight hitting Luke right in the eyes. It’s unfamiliar, a sensation of warmth that should be more common as summer approaches. The warmth of the light is touching from his naked chest up, from where the blanket sits across his front. Which doesn’t make sense, because Luke’s room is on the opposite side of the house, away from the sunrise, just to avoid this problem in the mornings. 

And that’s when he remembers. 'But you’re in Calum’s room.' Which does happen to face towards the sunrise, in fact is the reason why Calum likes it because it helps him wake up in the mornings. Which is the least important fact at this time and place. Luke slowly opens his eyes to the sun. His hangover is not nearly as bad as he suspected it would be and his memory is, thankfully, much clearer than was expected. 

Luke remembers practically attacking Calum. He had launched over into Calum’s lap before Calum had finished speaking. As they continued kissing and clutching on to each other, Luke decided the best course of action was to drag Calum to the closer of their bedrooms.

The rest of the night was amazing. Luke finally touching what he had always wanted to touch and Calum worshipping Luke’s body right back. Luke finally knew how Calum looked naked and overwhelmed, Luke had heard what Calum sounded like as he climaxed. They had fallen asleep naked in each others arms which did not explain why Calum is on the other side of the bed, staring at Luke. 

“Morning.” Luke lets out slowly and stretches his arms. 

Calum looks off as he says a soft, “hi.”

Luke is greatly confused. They went through this already. Luke wasn’t sure who had said it first but the night before had seen choruses of I love yous and be mines and all sorts of phrase you find on Valentine’s day candy. 

Luke reaches out to touch Calum’s cheek and when his fingers make contact he can feel Calum release a breath and move closer. 

“I thought you would regret it.” Calum reaches up and entwines their fingers. And this is what Luke has always wanted.

“Never. I will never regret you.”

Calum smiles and Luke moves into his space. They’re just a few inches apart now, noses practically touching, both with shy smiles and not enough words to describe whats going on in their minds. Luke feels 15 again, waking up in a bed next to Calum after a sleepover and thinking he looked so perfect in the sunlight. Now, Luke can see the sunlight hitting Calum’s skin just so and its probably the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. 

Luke leans forward and kisses Calum softly. It’s surreal, like everything is falling into place as they lazily kiss in the bed they could’ve been sharing for years. They end up with Calum half on top of Luke, his face tucked into Luke’s neck. Luke draws patterns on Calum’s back, intermittently kissing the dark mess that is Calum’s hair right next to his mouth. Calum hums and whispers into Luke’s neck. “Let’s just stay here.”

“All day?” Luke’s breath makes the strands of Calum’s hair twitch and Luke smiles.

“Forever.” 

Luke laughs. He wants to, more than he’d ever like to admit. Calum is a steady pressure on top of him and he loves how warm his body is. But Luke has to use the bathroom and they should probably eat something since its been over 18 hours since they’ve had anything but wine. 

“I don’t know about you, but I really have to piss.” Calum laughs at Luke and Luke can feel the vibrations running up and down his body. Just as he decides a few more minutes of cuddles won’t hurt, Calum carefully extracts himself from the bed. He says something but Luke isn’t exactly paying attention as he takes in the fully naked glory that is Calum right now. He drags his eyes away, finally, and looks up at Calum’s face. “Hmm?”

Calum is laughing at Luke’s obviously lust drunk face, while pulling on his discarded boxers from the night before. “I said, let’s at least take the day off.”  
Luke groans. He had completely forgotten it was a Monday morning. They needed to be at work...15 minutes ago. Oh well. They were the bosses, they could take the day off. “I’ll call in. Tell them we won’t be there.”

“Ok, I’m going to go cook breakfast.” Calum leans over to where Luke is still lying down. He plants one on Luke and they smile against each other’s cheeks. Luke could get use to this. It’s almost shocking how totally normal this feels already. Maybe because it is. Calum normally makes breakfast in the mornings. Luke is the one who gets everything else ready. Today the only difference is that rather than saying hello in the kitchen, they said it in bed. And they’d been naked. It’s like their friendship hasn’t changed at all, there is just a ton more touching. 

Calum leaves the bedroom with a swing in his hips that makes Luke want to pull him back in. But first he has to call work. 

The phone rings twice before Marian, their shared receptionist, picks up. “Hi or Hey Records. How may I help you?” She sounds a little frantic. Luke almost feels bad about not coming in. But then he remembers what’s waiting in the kitchen.

“Hey Mari. It’s Luke.”

“Luke! Where are you? Calum’s not here and there are people here insisting to speak with you.” Michael. It had to be Michael. Marian was using her ‘your ex bandmate is here, get him off my back’ voice.

“Is it just Mikey or are there other people?”

“Just him.”

“Good. Calum and I aren’t coming in today. Can you call all my appointments and reschedule? Then take the rest of the day for yourself.”

“Are you guys ok?” she sounds concerned. 

“We’re better than ever. Just need the day off. We’ll see you tomorrow though, ok?”

“Ok, do you want me to give the phone to Mr.Clifford?”

“Thanks Mari. Bye.”

“See you tomorrow boss. Here he is.” There’s Michael’s mumbling in the background as he grabs the phone and takes a few steps away.

“Not very professional sleeping in the Monday after the celebration of your success.” Michael doesn’t sound mad. But when has he ever.

“My fault. I’m sorry you came in and we weren’t there.”

“Is Calum at yours again?” Michael knew about their little arrangement of sleeping at each others homes. Most of their staff just assumed they carpooled together to be environmentally friendly. 

Luke can’t keep the emotion out of his voice. He sounds all light and happy when he sighs and says “yeah.”

“What?”

“What?” 

“Why did you say it like that?”

“Like what?” 

“I don’t know, like you’re all happy and you had- oh my god.” Shit. The question wasn’t whether Michael knew or not, it was how the hell did he figure it out so quickly?

“What?” Luke was just going to pretend he had no idea what was going on.

“Why aren’t you guys coming in today?” Michael is practically giddy on the other side of the phone. Luke could guess what he looked like right now, slightly hunched over with a mischievous smile.

“No reason, just wanted to stay home.”

“Oh really, no other reason?”

“Nope. Just tired.”

“Luke, come on, you can tell me.”

“I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about.” Luke’s smile is so wide there is absolutely no way to speak without his happiness coming through. 

“You bastards! You finally did it, didn’t you! This is fantastic! You know how much money people owe me?” 

“Still don’t know what you’re going on about.”

“Luke Hemmings, did you or did you not sleep with Calum Hood last night?”

Luke knows how to be cheeky when he wants to be. And Michael was too hilarious. “I mean... there wasn’t much sleeping involved.”

Michael laughs hard on the other end of the call. “Oh god. Wow. I’m happy for you guys. Really.”

“What was that bit about the money?”

“I’ve been betting people for years you guys would end up together. I’ve got napkins with bets going back decades. I even think I have one from Louis that’s for a million pounds. Good thing he’s good for it.” They both laugh, Luke because he can’t be anything but happy right now and Michael just because that’s who he is.

Luke catches his breath. “Hey Mikey?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for betting on us.” 

“No problem. I only ever bet on sure things.” If this were a sitcom, Luke is sure that the audience would’ve let out a long ahhh because that’s whats going through his mind when Michael says it. Luke lucked out in the friends department. 

“Thanks. I should go.”

“Yeah you should. Don’t want to keep your man waiting.” 

“Good bye Mikey.”

“Bye Lukey.” Luke hangs up the phone as Michael singsongs a good bye.

Michael had bet on them. Michael had believed they’d end up together. Luke hadn’t even believed they’d end up together. But were they together? They hadn’t even talked about what this meant yet. Panting I love yous into each others mouth in the middle of sex seemed like the natural transition to a relationship but Luke didn’t want to assume anything. He should probably talk to Calum.

After a trip to the bathroom, Luke walks into the kitchen and is met with the sight of a naked Calum by the stove top. His underwear are discarded near his feet and his sculpted back is littered with scratches. Of course, Luke had felt the pain in his bum when he’d gotten out of bed so he doesn’t feel bad about marking Calum up. In fact, Luke takes a certain pride that he got to add to the artwork that is Calum’s body. 

Luke walks up to Calum and places his hands on Calum’s hips, leaning in to kiss the back of his neck and shoulders. Calum relaxes back into Luke’s arms and shivers at the light touches. Luke hooks his chin over Calum’s shoulder to speak. 

“Are we together?”

Calum nods his head against Luke’s and starts singing a song from their third album under his breath. Luke moves his body as absolutely close as it will go, wrapping his arms all the way around Calum’s middle, moving his feet to slot in between Calum’s, burrowing his head into Calum’s neck. 

“Michael bet on us.” He’s planting wet kisses to Calum’s neck as he speaks. Calum chuckles softly. 

“Of course he did. You never told him, right?”

“Just now, yes. But never before.”

“I did. He tried to convince me to just go for it so many times, said I was blind if I couldn’t see how you felt. I guess I was.” Luke is a little shocked that not only did Calum keep his emotions in for so long, but apparently Michael kept the secret just as well.

Luke turns Calum around and turns off the stove. He backs up against the counter and pulls Calum in with him. “I’m scared. I have no idea how to do this and I don’t want to mess this up.”

Calum kisses him. “You won’t, I don’t think you can. We’ve already seen each other’s worsts, right? It’s going to be fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.”

They sit there in the kitchen wrapped up in each other as the sunlight streams through the windows. Because everything is going to be better now.


End file.
